


of princes and wildflowers

by astrangepurplefairy



Series: maddie’s trash writing [2]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Cold, Hands, Multi, Spralmer - Freeform, and you can pry that HC out of my, dead, im dying, in which they literally just hang out, lets do this, prince AU, race has freckles, race is antonio, spot is sean, spralmer fluff, the prince universe no one asked for, they get four days off a year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 10:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19743751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrangepurplefairy/pseuds/astrangepurplefairy
Summary: prince antonio welcomes the other princes of the continent into his arms on their day off





	of princes and wildflowers

**Author's Note:**

> so i wrote this at 3 am in about fifteen minutes and im sorry

It was a perfect sort of day, if Antonio was being entirely truthful. The sun was bleeding into the clearing with the soft laziness of a cat on a Sunday, soaking into the wildflowers scattered through the glass and making freckles appear on Antonio’s skin, which only ever happened if he was lying in the sunshine for an extraordinary amount of time. And that only ever happened on his days off.

Which today happened to be, thank the Gods.

Prince Antonio Higgins had four days a year in which he didn’t have to be a prince. In which he could disappear into the forest, and lay in the sun, and forget nearly every aspect of his life.

Nearly.

The crack of a twig, the sound of a soft sigh, and Antonio cracked one eye open, smiling. 

“Hello, beautiful.” A voice called out.

He sat up with a grin and met Elmer’s eyes.

“My love.” Antonio greeted, and held his arms out.

Elmer walked over and fell into them, giggling and brushing his fingertips across the apples of Antonio’s cheeks. “You look so gorgeous.” He murmured gently, situating himself on top of Antonio’s body as they fell backwards.

“Not as gorgeous as you.” Antonio murmured, and then leaned up to kiss his lover warmly, moving their lips together like they had all the time in the world, until Elmer made a soft sound and leaned back with a smile.

“Sean and Al should be here soon.” He said happily, and Antonio grinned at him.

“Thank the Gods for Union Councils.” He giggled, and kissed Elmer’s nose.

Elmer pouted slightly. “I wish they happened more than four times.” He murmured, and let his lips brush along Antonio’s.

“You’re here for a month, though, love. That’s going to be amazing.” Antonio pointed out. “And so are Sean and Albert. We’ll have to be princes, but we’ll be together.”

“And,” Elmer added with a playful smirk, tracing the line of Antonio’s nose. “We could find ways to sneak away. During the days... and the nights.”

Antonio raised his brows and grinned. “I see.” He giggled.

“Starting without us?”

Antonio sat up without removing Elmer from his embrace, grinning at his lovers, standing under the cover of the trees. Spot had Albert’s hand in his own, heads empty of their usual crowns, smirks etched on their faces.

“We were impatient.” Antonio said simply, and grinned at them.

“Apparently.” Albert said with a playful huff, and then sauntered towards them, Sean following closely behind. He collapsed beside them and pulled Sean down, leaning over to kiss Antonio, and then Elmer. Antonio, in turn, kissed Sean softly, and he smiled when Sean kissed Elmer, grabbing Albert’s hand.

Albert ran his fingers across Antonio’s face when Sean and Elmer separated. “All your freckles are out.” He whispered, and kissed one on Antonio’s jaw.

“I’ve been here since before sunrise.” He confessed, with a little laugh.

“Sunrise?” Sean exclaimed, at the same moment that Elmer said, “Race, sunrise, really?”

They’d called him Race for as long as he could remember, and each time, Antonio loved it.

He reached out to run a hand along Albert’s face, and looked into Sean’s eyes. “I was waiting for my princes.” He said, and smiled.

Elmer kissed the side of his face. “You’re so precious, Racer.”

“I second that.” Sean called.

“I third it.” Albert said surely.

“Oh, stop, for the sake of my inflating ego.” Antonio joked, but a blush was working its way up his cheeks as he smiled at his boys.

“I’m so happy we’re here for a month.” Sean said quietly, and buried his face in the side of Albert’s neck, breathing him in.

Albert reached back to run his fingers through Sean’s hair as Antonio said, “That’s what El and I just talking about. Well, he was talking about sneaking away to have sex during the day.”

“And the night.” Elmer pointed out.

Albert shook his head and laughed. “No way, we can’t do that, we’ll get caught.”

Antonio raised a brow at him and grinned his infamous grin. “We’re princes, we can do what we want.” He said joyfully.

They all chuckled, but then Elmer blinked twice and said, “What about when we’re kings?” He asked.

Antonio exchanged worried glances with Albert and Sean, searching for some solution, but they were both gazing at him with that same desperate expression. He rested a hand on the side of Elmer’s face. “Then there will really be no one who can tell us off.” He said, and kissed softly underneath Elmer’s jaw. “But we don’t have to think about that now.”

Elmer smiled slightly and complied, leaning back into Race’s body once more, and grinned when Sean and Albert cuddled up beside them under the sun.

Antonio kissed Albert’s head and once again thanked the Gods for Union Councils.

**Author's Note:**

> cuteeeeee i think race as a prince is an IMAGE  
> kudos and comments even tho this is trash  
> love you!!  
> <333


End file.
